O Jogo
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Madrugada, no quarto de Kagome...


**O Jogo**

_Madam Spooky_

_._

**Retratação: **Não me pertencem, eu confesso – por favor, não me processe.

**Nota: **Oi, gente, ando meio sumida, não? Culpa do rebelde do meu computador que resolveu sumir com alguns arquivos de sistema e deu pane geral...

Bom, mas pelo menos agora tudo voltou ao normal e eu estou de volta.

Isso é só um pequeno diálogo - com a intenção de ser engraçado - que eu estou postando para dar sinal de vida. Não estranhem por não haver nenhuma descrição, escrevi com a intenção de ser apenas diálogo mesmo.

Desculpem-me qualquer erro bobo que tenha passado, tive que escrever no word pad... ¬¬

Espero que dê para divertir um pouco.

**_Dedicado à Naru _**(porque eu estava te devendo uma "bomba", lembra? E não me lembro de ter escrito nada do qual você devesse ter mais medo :P).

.

_**Madrugada, no quarto de Kagome...**_

.

"Verdade ou desafio?"

"..."

"Inuyasha, você entendeu o jogo ou eu vou ter que explicar tudo outra vez?"

"É claro que eu entendi, não sou burro. Só estou pensando na opção mais segura. Se eu a conheço bem, você vai tirar o máximo proveito seja lá qual for minha resposta".

"Acho que sim..."

"Viu? É desse sorriso que eu tenho medo".

"Ah, vamos, pare com isso. Precisa dizer logo ou vamos passar a noite inteira só nisso. Verdade ou desafio?"

"Vamos passar a noite inteira aqui de qualquer maneira, então não fique tão ansiosa".

"A noite inteira aqui? Se alguém pega você dormindo no meu quarto amanhã de manhã eu não quero nem pensar. Não sei o que está passando por essa sua cabeça doente, mas vai dar o fora bem antes do amanhecer. Agora responda antes que eu o expulse. E sem revirar os olhos, é irritante".

"Tudo bem, apesar de que eu poderia pensar em pelo menos uma dúzia de ótimas desculpas no caso de me pegarem aqui. Sou sonâmbulo, por exemplo".

"Inuyasha, isso não ia colar para ninguém."

"Ia colar para Souta."

"Souta ainda acredita em Papai Noel. Agora pare de enrolar e responda logo!"

"Verdade."

"Hm... verdade?"

"Sim, mas não faça essa cara, me faz pensar que não há opção mais segura".

"Você manda, manterei minha expressão completamente neutra. Agora diga, quão longe chegou o seu relacionamento com a Kikyou?"

"..."

"Sabia que fica uma gracinha assim, vermelhinho e com esses olhos esbugalhados?"

"Por que tanto interesse agora na minha relação com a Kikyou?"

"Espere a sua vez de fazer perguntas. Essa foi a minha, eu fiz, você responde. Pensei que tinha entendido direito as regras do jogo..."

"Sim, mas perguntas pessoais são permitidas?"

"Por que você acha que é um jogo tão popular? Pensou que eu ia querer saber qual a sua cor favorita?"

"Você já sabe qual minha cor favorita, sabe o suficiente para escrever um livro sobre mim."

"Menos até onde você chegou com a Kikyou e estou perguntando agora, no caso de um dia querer escrever um livro sobre você."

"..."

"Responde logo, Inuyasha."

"Eu a abracei, beijei e parou por ai. Satisfeita?"

"..."

"O que foi?"

"Foi só isso? Pensei que tivessem chegado muito mais longe..."

"Ela era uma sacerdotisa! Que tipo de canalha pervertido você acha que eu sou?"

"Não fale tão alto, vai acabar acordando alguém".

"E sua mãe e seu avô vão adorar saber o motivo, afinal, duvido que tenham a menor idéia do tipo de coisa que sua 'doce' Kagome costuma pensar".

"Sua vez"

"Também acho irritante quando você revira os olhos!"

"Vai passar a vez? Posso fazer outra pergunta sobre você e a Kikyou..."

"Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio".

"Não é justo. Por que eu tive que responder uma pergunta constrangedora e você escapa assim tão fácil?"

"Talvez porque eu soubesse que você ia tentar se vingar."

"Ah, é assim? Tudo bem. Desafio você a me beijar."

"Que?"

"Ué, vai dizer que não vale?"

"Mas é madrugada, estamos sozinhos..."

"A menos de um metro de distância e nossos lábios estão em perfeitas condições de uso. Vai precisar de uma desculpa melhor."

"Ah, tudo bem, mas não vai se acostumando..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pronto".

"Ora, você chama isso de beijo?"

"Você não especificou que eu tinha que dar uma de donzela vitoriana explodindo de paixão".

"Nunca conheci uma donzela vitoriana, mas se uma coisa eu tenho certeza, até uma donzela feudal sabe dar um beijo mais interessante que você."

"Como a Kikyou?"

"Quer parar com essa fixação pela Kikyou? Não é sua vez de me perguntar?"

"Oh, obrigada pela lembrança. Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade. De qualquer maneira é melhor do que você me mandar tirar a roupa ou coisa do tipo".

"Inuyasha!"

"Não adianta ficar vermelha, eu sei do que essa sua mente distorcida é capaz"

"Ah, você me paga... Quero saber o que mais atraía você em mim quando ainda éramos apenas bons amigos. E sem pensar besteira ou eu grito e digo ao vovô quando ele chegar que você invadiu o quarto com propostas indecentes."

"Ah, querendo passar para mim as suas culpas, não é?"

"Quem foi que pediu um beijo e depois ficou pedindo por mais?"

"Eu não pedi por mais, só disse que o beijo deixou muito a desejar. E quem foi que achou um escândalo eu não ter feito nada além de abraçar e beijar a Kikyou?"

"Responda logo a pergunta!"

"Ok, pernas".

"Pernas?"

"Suas pernas são uma visão."

"Quer dizer que de todas as minhas qualidades, e há quem diga que não são poucas, você se sentia atraído por nada mais que as minhas pernas?"

"Se eu disser as outras coisas pelas quais me sentia atraído você vai realmente gritar e não quero ir parar na delegacia a essa hora da noite. Caso não lembre, eu moro aqui e não tenho parentes vivos nos últimos trezentos anos que possa chamar para me tirar de lá."

"Inuyasha, você se tornou um humano incrivelmente fútil!"

"Se serve de consolo, eu gostava das suas pernas bem antes de me tornar humano. Agora pare de reclamar e responda logo: verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade".

"Ora, finalmente uma colher de chá".

"Não vou correr o risco de você pedir outro beijo com maiores especificações."

"O que há de errado com meus beijos?"

"Nada, desde que sejam dados na luz do dia e sem especificações que a gente só encontra em livros açucarados de banca de revista"

"Bom saber que você lê esse tipo de coisa, mas eu estava pensando mais na pergunta que terá que responder"

"..."

"Quantas vezes ao dia você fantasiava com os meus incomparáveis beijos antes de tê-los só para você?"

"Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa? Alimente meu ego já inflado o suficiente?"

"Se você pode ser má, eu também posso. Responda ou terei que começar a fazer perguntas sobre aquele tal de Houjo".

"Hunf! Depende do dia. Se não tivesse nada para fazer, umas duas ou três, se fosse dia de prova, estava ocupada demais para lembrar a sua existência e se estivéssemos no Sangoku Jidai... acho que era mais interessante imaginar quem era melhor em matéria de beijo, você ou Sesshoumaru."

"Você pensava realmente nisso?"

"Por que não? Garotas pensam coisas. Além disso, não aceito reclamações vindas do cara que escolhe as namoradas pelo tamanho das pernas. Francamente... Como você fez para ver as da Kikyou? Ficou espionando enquanto ela tomava banho?"

"..."

"Inuyasha!"

"Ora, não mude de assunto. Você acaba de admitir que fantasiava sobre o Sesshoumaru!"

"Eu não disse isso, só que imaginava quem seria melhor... Não sei por que está tão zangado, eu nunca tentei fazer o teste, fantasiar não tira pedaço."

"Como assim fantasiar não tira pedaço? Eu fantasiava muito sobre você e agora estou no seu quarto, às duas horas da manhã, jogando essa brincadeira perigosa e a uma palavra de um beijo com maiores detalhes. E se o Sesshoumaru tivesse fantasiado sobre você? Seria ele a estar aqui agora?"

"Não diga bobagens, isso é muito diferente. Eu não gostava do Sesshoumaru, só pensei coisas. Você nunca pensou coisas? Também pensei coisas sobre o Brad Pitt e o Orlando Bloom e nem por isso eles estão no meu quarto, as duas da manhã, brincando de 'verdade ou desafio'. Infelizmente, se quer saber!"

"Está mudando de assunto!"

"Não mudei, só estou explicando que não precisa ter ciúmes do Sesshoumaru!"

"Não estou com ciúmes do imbecil do meu meio-irmão!"

"Não, eu quem estou!"

"..."

"..."

"Mas que raios de gritaria é essa no meio da noite?"

"Oops... Oi, vovô."

"Senhor..."

"Inuyasha! O que pensa que está fazendo no quarto da minha neta essa hora da madrugada e vestido apenas com esse pijama?"

"Desafio, Kagome".

"Desafio você a correr".

.

**FIM**


End file.
